thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas in Trouble
Thomas in Trouble is the tenth episode of the eighth season. Plot One day, Thomas was leaving the quarry at the end of his branch line with both trucks and Annie and Clarabel. The rails at the quarry runs alongside the road, so Thomas is always careful at this point in this run and he whistles carefully to make sure no one is hurt. Thomas also saw a policeman on his bike and he is becoming friendly with the policemen. He whistles good morning to him, but the policemen was not in the mood of being friendly with Thomas The policeman was very cross with Thomas for whistling after muttering over not getting much sleep last night. He then points to Thomas and claims to him that he is breaking the law by not having his cowcatchers and sideplates fitted. Thomas gets very angry and his driver tells the police officer that they have never had an annicent befure, but the police officer claims that it makes things worse, and he wrote "regular law breaker" in his notebook for Thomas. Thomas then continues sadly to the station because the policeman is not being friendly with him at all. The Fat Controller was at the dining room having his breakfast when suddely a butler came in and told The Fat Controller that a phone is ringing. He then answered the phone and has heard all about Thomas's incident with the policeman. After that, he quickly drank his coffee, got dressed and rushed off to the station. When The Fat Controller got to the station, he wwas told all about what has happened, and the policeman who refuses to back down whilist staying loyal to his duties. The Fat Controller agrees that Thomas would have to have his cowcatchers and sideplates fitted, but Thomas felt offended and thinks that everyone would laugh at him for being like a tram. This comment causes the Fat Controller to be reminded of Toby, making him realise that he needed a tram engine on sodor, so he tells the policeman all about how Toby does a lot of hard work to buses and lorries, and so The Fat Controller writes a letter to his controller asking if he could be sent to Sodor. Characters *Thomas *Toby *The Policeman *Sir Topham Hatt *Henrietta (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (does not speak; not named) *Bridgett Hatt (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Gallery ThomasinTrouble1.png ThomasinTrouble2.png ThomasinTrouble3.png ThomasinTrouble4.png ThomasinTrouble5.png ThomasinTrouble6.png ThomasinTrouble7.png ThomasinTrouble8.png ThomasinTrouble9.png ThomasinTrouble10.png ThomasinTrouble11.png ThomasinTrouble12.png ThomasinTrouble13.png ThomasinTrouble14.png ThomasinTrouble15.png ThomasinTrouble16.png ThomasinTrouble17.png ThomasinTrouble18.png ThomasinTrouble19.png ThomasinTrouble20.png ThomasinTrouble21.png ThomasinTrouble22.png ThomasinTrouble23.png ThomasinTrouble24.png ThomasinTrouble26.png ThomasinTrouble25.png ThomasinTrouble26.png ThomasinTrouble27.png ThomasinTrouble28.png ThomasinTrouble29.png ThomasinTrouble30.png ThomasinTrouble31.png ThomasinTrouble32.png ThomasinTrouble33.png ThomasinTrouble34.png ThomasinTrouble35.png ThomasinTrouble36.png ThomasinTrouble37.png ThomasinTrouble38.png Coal28.png|Stock footage Video Category:Season 8 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2009 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2014 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:Christmas DVD Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:Toby the Tram Engine